I'm a Beliver
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: Stiles is up late at night when he is visited by a certain dark and gloomy werewolf, that seems to be having a little trouble... Sterek fluff, set after season 2 one shot


Stiles sat at his computer playing his 1,000th game of solitaire, legs criss-cross applesauce on the chair. He was waiting for Scott to call him because Scott told him he needed Stiles' help with someone. He was not giving up on the helpless werewolf who was probably sucking face with Allison right about now. He would have gone to sleep, but he had taking some adderall, and now couldn't sleep.

He was about to get up and go for a drive to waste some time, when there was a knock at his window. The blinds were down, so Stiles was a little bit confused at first, the following silence made him think that maybe it was a side effect from his medication, until there was another knock. The sound was dull and soft, not very loud, so he assumed it was Scott, wondering why Scott wasn't coming in through the front door like he always did, until he opened the blinds.

He jumped a foot in the air, limbs flailing wildly at the sight of a dark figure perched on his roof, in front of his bed room window.

"It's me you idiot." The figure said, but it sounded more like a deep grumble, which meant it could only be one person.

Stiles inched forward, trying to get a better look at the man's face to make sure. The man's jawline, dark stubble and leather jacket telling Stiles that is guess was right.

"Derek, what the heck?! What are you even doing here?" The teenager demanded, moving his hands as he talked a thing that was a classic Stiles move.

"Open the window and let me in." Derek growled, deep and low.

"Hey buddy this is my room, I don't have to do anything." The smaller of the two responded, feeling less afraid of the large werewolf now that there was a couple of layers of glass in between them.

"Open this window now or I will break through it and rip you face off." The werewolf retorted a shadow was casted over his face, his facial features hidden.

"My dad will hear the noise and come in and arrest your little sourwolf butt." Stiles said his mouth feeling a bit drier and his heart beating faster, now that he was being threatened by the scariest man in all of Beacon Hills.

"You really think he's going to get to you faster than an Alpha werewolf?" The larger man said, more of a statement then a question.

Needless to say Stiles quickly opened the window. Derek climbed through the window, staggering a bit as he put a hand out, steadying himself with the help of Stiles' bookshelf, his other hand buried inside his leather jacket.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, watching as the adult male tried to gain his bearings.

Derek lifted his head up so the hyperactive teenager could see his face. There was blood trickling down his chin from his mouth, a few scratches on cheeks. Stiles was so shocked he couldn't speak, which was a first for him.

Derek then unearthed his hand from his jacket, it was covered with blood, and a dark spot on this shirt was now visible.

"I'll take that as a no." Stiles said, blinking several times trying to process what was happening.

Suddenly Derek began to fall forward, Stiles quickly grabbed him, but they both ended up on the floor since Derek was a couple of hundred pounds of muscle and Stiles was basically a human stick. Stiles had to use all the strength he had to get the monster of a man off of him.

"A simple nod of the head would have worked." The boy complained, propping Derek up against his bed.

The Alpha simply gave him a dirty look that told Stiles that if he kept talking he would find himself unable to speak at all.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital or something? You look like crap." Stiles said, ignoring the look.

"I'll heal I just needed a safe place to rest until I'm able to move again." The werewolf answered, grunting in pain as he adjusted himself ever so slightly.

"Then why have you come to the house where the sheriff is just down stairs? I mean you're still a wanted man." The teen asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Why not Scotts?"

"You don't think I tried there? He was with Allison, and needless to say I wanted to throw up just watching them, so I came here." Derek explained, making a face at the thought of those two.

There was silence for a little while, which Derek was grateful for. Stiles, reached over to pull Derek's jacket open, trying to get a better look at the wound on Derek's side. The older male growled at this sudden intrusion, but Stiles didn't back down.

"I'm just checking to see how bad it is, whether I need to get bandages or not." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

He then lifted up the larger one's shirt, immediately dropping it.

"Oh dude, that's nasty. Stay here." Stiles gagged, quickly getting up and leaving.

Derek closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Stiles' footsteps, the sound almost lulling him to sleep, until the door opened, the werewolf jumped a little fearing it was the sheriff.

"Relax Sourwolf, it's just me." Stiles said, sitting down next to Derek, his legs under him holding some gauze and tape, "The good things about having a sheriff for a dad is that you've got an awesome first aid kit."

They were both quite as Stiles patched up the bleeding Alpha, who only made a few noises as Stiles whispered apologizes.

"There good as new…I guess." Stiles said tilting his head.

"Thanks." Derek murmured, pulling his jacket closed.

Stiles looked up so fast he thought he would break his neck. Derek in his whole entire life had never once said thank you to him before.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Stiles chocked out, not sure whether he should laugh or not, putting a hand on Derek's forehead checking his temperature.

The boy quickly pulled his hand away, eyes wide, "Holy crap you do have a fever!"

"Yeah, Let's just say this little scratch," Derek said, gesturing to his side," Wasn't the worst of my injuries and my body had to go into overdrive to heal it's self, but it left my immune system a little weak."

"What happened?!" Stiles asked, a little worried, if something like that could hurt Derek like this who knows what else it can do.

"Don't worry about it." Derek said, closing his eyes, the injuries and fever tiring him.

"No, this is serious-"The teen began only to be cut off by a look from Derek.

It wasn't a mean look, more of an exhausted look that told Stiles he didn't have the energy to explain, the healing zapping the alpha of all of his strength. So Stiles didn't say anything else, just huffed a little and adjusting himself so he was sitting criss-cross again, this time on the floor. The boy was startled when Derek lowered himself onto the floor, the werewolf's head in the teen's lap.

"Derek, wha-" Stiles complained, feeling this was oddly out of character of the broody wolf.

"Shut up." Derek grumbled, looking up Green eyes meeting brown ones.

Stiles tallied Derek's odd actions down to the fever. The thought also, that Derek just wanted a something to keep him warm, Stiles body being the closest thing.

So there sat the teenager with ADHD all full of Adderall with a grown man, who was the alpha werewolf of the town, sleeping with his head in the teen's lap. Feeling courageous Stiles took one hand and ran it over Derek's hair, the teen was a little surprised, he thought the werewolf's hair would be spiky, dirty and unpleasant, but it was actually really soft, almost like rabbit's fur. Stiles had to admit it was a lot nicer when Derek's unconscious and not making threats.

Stiles began to absentmindedly run his fingers through the older male's hair, humming softly to himself, looking out the window, admiring all of the stars in the sky. Suddenly the alpha began to stir; Stiles immediately removed his hands, putting them up trying to pretend that he wasn't doing anything.

"Feeling better Derek?" Stiles said, laughing nervously, hoping Derek had no idea what had been happening.

"That song, what's it called?" Derek asked his voice a little groggy from sleep.

"What?" The teen asked, confused.

"That song you where humming." The wolf said.

"Oh, 'I'm a Believer' by the Monkey's. Sorry did that wake you up?" Stiles asked, "It's just that's what my mom used to sing to me as a lullaby when I was little, of course she mellowed it out so it would actually make me fall asleep."

Derek then closed his eyes again, getting ready to fall asleep again, "You can keep humming if you want."

Stiles smiled a little, he didn't care if it was the fever talking it was nice seeing Derek respect his feelings for once in his life.

"And you can keep playing with my hair too." Derek said, smirking to himself a little bit.

Stiles heart just about fell out of his chest.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you "The wolf added.

"Trust me, no problems there buddy." Stiles replied, looking up at his ceiling a letting out a long sigh.


End file.
